


Take a ride on the wild side

by Atalina



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalina/pseuds/Atalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer afternoon, a bike ride and a quiet clearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a ride on the wild side

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there is a spare I wouldn't mind to have one. The work is original, thus all rights reserved.
> 
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

It is a beautiful sunny day and you’ve spent a lazy few hours with Jeremy lounging on his patio in comfortable chairs. You’ve been reading a book, while Jeremy is entranced by a new script.   
“You know, it’s too beautiful a day to stay in the yard.” He says looking up, lowering his sunglasses and giving you a playful look.  
“What do you suggest?” Your interest is immediately peaked, he’s always got new ways of surprising you and making you experience new things.  
Getting up, he drops the script on the table and holds out his hand. “Take a ride with me.” He says with a smile full of promise.

You get to the garage and he hands you a red leather jacket he got you for occasions just like this along with the helmet he got you. He slips into a white, black and blue leather jacket and puts on his shades again. This image is almost enough to make you drag him back in the house and have your way with him, leather jacket still on.   
He proudly gets out his white and black triumph speed triple bike. The image of him straddling it as the engine roars into life ignites desire deep within you and you can already feel yourself get wet.  
Giving you a cooky smile he motions you over. “You ready for this?”  
“Always.” You say with an excited grin.   
He hands you a small backpack and after putting it on, you pop the helmet on. You get on the back of the bike using Jeremy’s arm as leverage, feeling his biceps flex as you straddle the bike behind him. You slide closer to him, feeling his muscular back pressed against your chest. Your arms wrap around his middle and you can feel his tight abs . He puts on the helmet and caresses your hand that’s resting on his stomach, before putting on his black leather gloves.

You drive away from the house and after a while you’re cruising along the coast. The vibrations of the engine exciting you even more as you feel it reverberate around your sex. You enjoy the view, pressed up against Jeremy on the back of the bike, watching the waves crash into the coast. You notice that you are completely alone on the road, flanked on one side by forrest and on the other by the ocean. After some more cruising you pull up to a little clearing on the side of the road. Turning off the engine, you both take off your helmets. Jeremy helps you off the bike as your legs are feeling a bit unsteady. He holds you close lifting his sunglasses, his eyes filled with desire for you.  
“Did you like that?” His voice is husky.  
“Very much.” You can’t take the sexual tension that’s been building up inside of you anymore.   
You quickly glance around and it seems like you’re alone in the world. Without another word, you pull Jeremy towards the edge of the small clearing into the woods. Pushing him up against a tree you press your lips to his in an urgent kiss. His response is quick, as his tongue pushes into your mouth, claiming it. The sensation sends shockwaves of desire coursing through your body. His hands undo the zipper of your leather jacket and roam under your t-shirt, caressing your skin both urgent and soft at the same time.  
You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He turns you around so your back is against the tree and unhooks your jeans. His hand traces the edge of your lace panties and slowly slides down underneath the edge, his fingers start to tease your clit, which is already sensitive from the vibrations of the powerful engine. He slowly traces circles, pushes, rubs and stokes, your breathing becoming shallower. You softly bite his lip, sucking it in your mouth, which elicits a low growl from him.   
In response he slides first one finger, then the next inside of you, crooking them up slightly and tantalisingly moves them in and out. You can feel the orgasm building inside of you.  
“You’re so wet for me, are you going to come for me?” He whispers in your ear, continuing to push his finger in and out of you. Nibbling on your earlobe, he traces kisses along your neck, kissing, biting.   
You feel yourself going over the edge, clenching his fingers, throwing your head back and biting down on your lip to keep from screaming his name.   
“I need to feel you inside.” You pant, while your fingers unhook his jeans and carefully slide down his zipper. He kneels down in front of you, helping you out of your jeans, leaving them along with your lace panties on the ground. As he gets up, you push down his jeans and underwear, so his impressive cock springs free. You run your hand along it, eliciting a slow hiss from him. He pushes you closer to the tree and lifts your legs, which you then hook around his waist. In one swift push he is inside of you, filling you up completely.  
“Oh Jeremy!” You can’t help but exclaim. He holds still for a moment, savouring the feeling of being inside you.  
Then he snaps his hips back and thrusts back into you. You tilt your hips slightly and soon you are both lost in the rhythm, his hard cock crashing into you, faster, deeper. You can feel the familiar sensation building within you again. After a few more thrusts you explode around him, clenching him tight, which causes him to come, calling your name into the silence of the woods. His cock is twitching and pulsating within you as he empties himself inside of you. 

You remain for a few moments, him still inside of you, both breathing heavy, staring deeply into each other’s eyes.   
“I love you.” He manages to say.   
“I love you too.” You pull him closer into a slow kiss.

You both get dressed again and walk into the clearing holding hands. Jeremy gets the backpack, out of which come a blanket and some food and drink. You spend the rest of the afternoon lying in the sun, your head on his chest, him stroking your arm. Enjoying the food and each other. You’re excited about the trip back on the bike and an evening filled with promise.


End file.
